


Deadass Cannot Believe I Wrote This

by bitxh



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, You're Welcome, daisy and tom are only mentioned, forgot to say this, it's like very lowkey on all of those, so uhh, that's that, then i said "wow" and now im posting it, this is not even a little bit edited, uhh i wrote this forever ago and re-read it for the first time like ten minutes ago, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitxh/pseuds/bitxh
Summary: idk i have the faintest memory of writing this after binge watching glee for hours and then immediately passing out.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Deadass Cannot Believe I Wrote This

Nick was nearly always drunk when he was with Gatsby. Not that it had caused many problems in his life really; most of his problems were caused by those he chose to spend time with. Regardless, any time the man was offered alcohol he took it with no hesitation, never seeking it out on his own, but still these things seemed to spiral.

When he was drunk he was much more relaxed, until he got too drunk then he would get even more drunk than before. Such as now he was too drunk and was in the process of working himself into a fit.

Most everyone had left either to find another party or try to get themselves sober in time for whatever they had planned that day. Nick was sitting with his back against Gatsby’s bed furiously tugging on his hair and yelling at the man who was looking down at him in confusion. 

Looking up and seeing the confusion on the other man’s face seemed to upset the writer further. Kicking at Gatsby’s leg to make sure he was paying attention to him, he started again, 

“Jay I’m serious you’ve got to leave well enough alone. You and that damnable green light! What do you think it’s going to do for you? You can’t bring her back Jay! You can’t force someone to love you, not when they’ve sheltered themself so far in their own mind they’re incapable of loving anyone!”

Crouching down to make eye contact with his friend Gatsby gently pulled Nick’s hands out of his hair. “What are you talking about Old Sport?”, he asked softly, slowly rubbing circles into the hands he was holding in his own.

Nick groaned and threw his head back in frustration, “Jay she’s never going to choose you! You’re both trying to shelter yourself in something that once brought you security. You can’t marry her because you may have loved her once, but now I suspect you just miss the way she made you feel.”, he paused and tried to pull his hands back to his own hair and huffed when he realized that Gatsby wasn’t planning on letting go. 

“She won’t choose you because no matter how horrible Tom is to her he can provide for her and has proven it!”, seeing his friend look at him in confusion he pushed forward, “I know you can as well Jay. But you know Tom’s reputation can protect him far better than his money can! She wants security not love Jay.”

Sighing through his nose Gatsby moved his hands up to Nick’s shoulders and pushed the younger man until he was at least sitting up straight. “Why don’t we get you to bed Old Sport?” His tone was the same soft whisper he always reserved for when Nick got worked up, as if the emotions were a secret between them and them alone.

Nick was still upset though, and was seemingly still working himself up, “Jay.”, he gripped Gatsby’s shoulders pulling him the slightest bit forward until Gatsby could see the green in his eyes, and he knew there was something poetic in that, but he wasn’t the writer of the pair and could only hold onto the feeling trying to put it into words before finally just sinking into it, allowing it to settle in the pit of his stomach.

“Jay you have to know that she doesn’t love you the way I do.”, he had broken into a whisper as tears pooled in his eyes and his grip strengthened. 

“Nick.”, Gatsby gasped, taken aback by the suddenness of the confession, but not as surprised as he should have been.

The man in question began to squirm in an attempt to be released from Gatsby’s hold, succeeding fairly easily due to the other man’s shock and began to walk away. “I’m going home Jay. I know what I’ve told you won’t change anything, you’re too obstinate to give up on your obsession, but I had to at least tell you before I lost the chance.”

With quick strides Gatsby caught up to the younger man and pulled him back by his arm, “Nick, my friend I don’t think you could make it home regardless of how close you live.”

The younger man looked furious for a minute, before he silently slipped his shoes off and flopped down on the bed, “I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.”  
That caused the older man to laugh, “In your clothes Old Sport?”

“Yes.”, came the curt reply that was somewhat muffled by the blankets the writer had shoved his face in.

Running a hand through his hair Gatsby went up the stairs to find some pajamas that would fit Nick. By the time he returned dressed in his own pair, the younger man had fallen asleep. 

With a sigh that wasn’t really exhaled for other reason than it seemed appropriate at the time Gatsby shifted the younger man so he was no longer sideways across the bed, and took off his suit jacket. With that done he laid down on the other side and stared out his open balcony doors at the green light, and thought not of Daisy but her cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> as i was going through this to fix the spacing i realized it was a manifestation of my childhood trauma :/


End file.
